


fault lines

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Where is the cup, Clarissa?” Valentine asks, his teeth slightly clenched.“I -” Clary stutters. She can hardly move. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“Don’t lie to me,” Valentine almost hisses, clearly restraining himself.“I’m not.” Clary reiterates, voice turning to steel. “All I know is that you and your gang ofMen in Blackrejects took me hostage!”Or: Valentine captures Clary instead of Jocelyn, and everything is scattered.





	fault lines

“Dot, it’s time!” Jocelyn stands before her daughter, resolute yet determined. It’s simple: If The Circle gets the Cup, the entire world will fall to their mercy. So, she can’t let him them it. She _won’t_.

Clary stares at her, confused and terrified. It’s almost like the first time she saw a demon, the first time Jocelyn saved her life. And Jocelyn will do the same once more.

“Everything I’ve done, every mistake I’ve made is because I love you more than words.” Jocelyn is

Clary is almost in tears. Jocelyn wishes she had more time to explains. How easy it would have been to explain this all sooner, before death was at their door?

It doesn’t matter now.

“Remember, I love you!” The portal is glowing a putrid purple and Clary is screaming.

Valentine’s lackeys break down the door.

“No!” Clary screams. “I’m not leaving you behind!”

Clary pushes Jocelyn behind her, because she doesn’t know the portal can only take one person, and witnesses her mother vanish.

“Clarissa Fairchild,” A man confirms, and Clary doesn’t even stop to question how the fuck this man even knows her name. He sounds incredibly pleased with himself. “Valentine will be so glad to meet you.”

If this had happened later, Clary would have picked up her mother’s seraph blade and sliced the man to ribbons. But, this is now, and Clary is alone and terrified, the glowing green liquid is pooling around her shoes where it fell out of her mother’s hand.

So, she doesn’t even get the chance to see her assailant, before everything hurts and her world fades away.

//

When Jocelyn is dropped unceremoniously in the police station, she storms into Luke’s office and nearly punches a recently recruited Circle member in the face before recognising that they probably won’t know anything.

“Jocelyn?” Luke’s only ever seen Jocelyn become so enraged when something has happened to the people she loves and he’s not been this scared since his first full moon.

“He’s got Clary -”

That’s all Jocelyn has to say before Luke dismisses the Circle members, takes Jocelyn’s hand and runs for home.

//

“Where is the cup, Clarissa?” Valentine asks, his teeth slightly clenched.

“I -” Clary stutters. She can hardly move. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Don’t_ lie to me,” Valentine almost hisses, clearly restraining himself.

“I’m not.” Clary reiterates, voice turning to steel. “All _I_ know is that you and your gang of Men in Black rejects took me hostage!”

“Hostage?” Valentine almost laughs.

“What’s so funny?” If Clary could move, she would take one of those weird looking swords and stab him where he stands. “How do you know my name?”

“I am your father, Clarissa,” Valentine is grinning like a child with a new toy. “You and I, we are meant to rule the world.”

“What are you talking about?” Clary cuts him off. “My dad died when I was three. You can’t be -”

“Jocelyn _lied_ to you,” Valentine seems almost gleeful, as though he’s wanted to say these words for years. “Clarissa, _you_ are my daughter.”

Clary shudders inwardly. She _despises_ her full name, not that he would know that. There’s so much she has to tell him. She never imagined meeting her father, much less meeting him like this. She can hardly breathe.

“You look just like your mother,” He comments. He steps towards her and strokes her hair. “But you’ve got my eyes.”

“You're my...father?” Clary tests it. She’s only ever associated the word with Luke and his kind smile. “Is that why you did this? To see me?”

What had he done to her mother that he would be denied access to her?

“It’s wonderful to have you here,” Valentine smiles, smug. His teeth gleam, the colour of the full moon.  “Actually, it was your mother I really wanted to see.”

“Well, here I am,” Clary says, trying to smile back. It’s weak. She’s weak.

(If her father really is a monster it must mean she’s a monster, too.)

//

Valentine brings Dot to see her next, one of those strange swords clutched in his hand.

“Clarissa,” He doesn’t mention the blood. “I brought you a friend.”

For the first time since she was abducted, Clary really smiles.

“Dot?” Clary runs up and hugs her. “It’s really you!”

“Clary, my little girl,” Dot whispers and she’s crying and so is Clary. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Clary holds her like she never wants to let go. “Dot, what the hell happening?”

“Trust your instincts,” Dot tells her, even though that doesn’t answer Clary’s question. “You’re more powerful than you know.”

The door is kicked open and several men walk in wearing matching black suits.

Clary whips her head around in confusion.

“Hate to break up the reunion,” Valentine slashes the sword between, nearly slicing Dot’s hands off.

Two of the men run at Clary, holding her down and there’s a burning pain on her neck and suddenly she can barely move, only speak.

Dot watches in horror, her eyes growing dim. Her father holds a sword to her neck.

“Dad, what the hell are you doing?!” Clary shouts. “Let her go!”

“I thought having a dear friend at my mercy might make you talk,” Valentine says, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. “Now, tell me, where’s the Mortal Cup?”

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Clary insists, growing more and more panicked by the second. Her father wouldn’t really kill Dot, would he?

“You’re lying, again,” Valentine accuses. “Jocelyn might've taught you that, but you can’t fool me!”

“I’m not lying, I swear!” Clary feels her heart hammering in her chest, like war drums.

“Tell me or she dies!” Her father warns.

“I don’t know anything!” Clary assures him. He’s her father, he _has_ to believe her.

Clary sees Dot’s lip move, but can’t make out what she’s saying.

“Wrong answer.” Valentine booms.

The guards come back in, dragging Dot away.

Clary can do nothing but listen to Dot’s screams of agony.

//

When Maryse opens the door at three in the morning to find not only former Circle Members, but Valentine’s wife and Parabati on her doorstep, it takes everything within her not to scream.

“What do you want?” Maryse hisses. “Haven’t my family and I given you enough?”

“Maryse,” Jocelyn takes a step forward and Maryse moves swiftly back. “He took Clary, our daughter.”

“Really, Jocelyn?” Maryse sneers. “You had a child with a werewolf? I expected better of you.”

“I’m not Clary’s biological father, no,” Luke cuts in. “But I’m the closest thing she’s ever had.”

“I don’t care,” Maryse says. “Why should I let you in my Institute?”

“I know where the Mortal Cup is,” Jocelyn states. “And I’ll tell you, if and when you help me get my daughter back.”

“Fine,” Maryse sighs. “Come inside, quickly.”


End file.
